


1.05 - Entscheidungen

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, General, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Obi-Wan muss seiner einer schweren Entscheidung stellen, während in nicht allzu weiter Ferne über das Leben sämtlicher Jedi entschieden wird.
Collections: Obidala Network





	1.05 - Entscheidungen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

_Was bisher geschah...  
Obi-Wan gibt seine Zurückgezogenheit auf, als ein Ruf Senatorin Amidalas bei ihm eingeht. Auf der Reise von Tatooine nach Naboo lernt er Lin'A Tamal kennen, die sein neuer Padawan werden soll. Kurz vor dem Andocken in Naboo werden sie von einem unbekannten Aggressor angegriffen, der jedoch plötzlich genauso schnell verschwindet, wie er auftauchte. Obi-Wan und Lin'A schaffen es das Schiff zu landen und setzen ihren Weg zur Senatorin fort, die Obi-Wan die Nachricht übermittelt, dass Anakin spurlos verschwunden ist. Ihm wird klar, dass etwas Böses an Macht gewinnt und Anakin in Gefahr schwebt, auf die dunkle Seite gezogen zu werden, zum anderen will er Padmé nicht mehr unglücklich sehen. Also verspricht Obi-Wan ihr, dass er ihren Mann finden wird und reist nach Coruscant, um den Jedi-Rat um Zustimmung für die Suche zu bitten, aber auch, weil er Lin'A als seinen Padawan anerkennen möchte. Der Jedi-Rat erkennt Obi-Wans Konflikt, lässt ihn jedoch nach Tatooine reisen, wo er sich mit einem Kopfgeldjäger trifft, um Informationen zu erlangen. Währenddessen ruft Kanzler Palpatine eine Sitzung gegen den Wunsch des Jedi-Rates ein. Senatorin Amidala folgt diesem Ruf, wird aber während ihres Fluges nach Coruscant angegriffen. Ihr Raumschiff erreicht niemals den Zielort. Obi-Wan erhält eine letzte Mitteilung von Padmé und will nach Coruscant reisen, um ihr zu helfen, da muss er miterleben, wie sein Padawan von einem Angreifer niedergestreckt wird. Entsetzt stellt er fest, dass es sich bei dem Täter um einen seiner Informanten handelt._

++++

Obi-Wan starrte den Leichnam seines Informanten fassungslos an. Noch vor weniger als einer Stunde hatte ihm Darf Informationen über Anakin und eine dunkle Bedrohung mitgeteilt, jetzt lag er tot vor ihm und hatte versucht, ihn und seinen Padawan zu töten.  
Lin'A! Der Name seines Padawans schoss in seinen Kopf.

Mit schnellen Schritten hatte er den Hangar wieder durchquert und war an ihrer Seite. Noch immer lag sie genauso da, wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Regungslos und blass. Obi-Wan fuhr sich mit seiner Hand verzweifelt über das Gesicht. Was sollte noch geschehen? Womit hatte er all diese Qualen verdient? Was war in seinem Leben so falsch gelaufen, dass er bestraft werden musste?

Er ließ sich neben Lin'A auf den Knien nieder und hob ihren Körper sanft an. Er konnte ihren Schmerz spüren, aber es hieß auch, dass sie am Leben war. Zu dem Schmerz über die Verletzung seines Padawan mischten sich Wut über die Entführung Padmés und Zorn über die Dummheit Anakins, einfach so zu verschwinden. Mühsam verdrängte er erneut die Frustration in seinem Inneren. Ließ sie kurz in sich wirken und dann durch sich hindurchfließen. Qui-Gon hatte ihn dies gelehrt und er war ein gelehriger Schüler gewesen. Doch in diesem Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob er auch in Zukunft noch stark genug sein würde, diese Empfindungen abzublocken. Mit ihnen sachlich umzugehen und sich ihnen nicht hinzugeben.

Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass er in großer Gefahr war, die dunkle Seite der Macht zu dicht an sich heranzulassen.

"Alles wird gut", flüsterte er dem Mädchen zu und hob Lin'A auf seine Arme. Er musste sie nach Coruscant bringen. Nur im Tempel der Jedi konnte ihre Verletzung ausreichend behandelt werden.

Er musste warten, um etwas wegen Padmé oder Anakin zu unternehmen. Er musste warten. So schwer ihm das auch fiel.

++++

Die Straße war finster und nur ab und an eilte jemand vorbei, der nicht gesehen werden wollte. Niemand wollte hier gesehen werden. Sie alle waren Jäger oder Gejagte.   
Eine dunkle Gestalt trat aus einem der Hauseingänge und zog sich den Mantel fester um den Körper. Schnellen Schrittes eilte die Gestalt, das Gesicht verdeckt von einer Kapuze, die Straße entlang.

Ein heißer Wind ließ den Stoff des braunen Mantels flattern und darunter kamen polierte Lederstiefel zum Vorschein. Stiefel mit silbernen Schnallen. Glänzend und so sauber, als hätten sie nie zuvor den Boden auf Tatooine berührt.

Fast raubkatzenähnlich eilte die Gestalt weiter, bog um eine Häuserecke und verschwand fast ungesehen im Dunkeln einer der Eingänge.

Eine Tür öffnete sich und kurzfristig drang der Lärm von Musik und betrunkenen Leuten nach draußen, dann verstummte die Nacht erneut, als sei nie etwas dergleichen geschehen.

++++

Obi-Wan starrte auf die bewusstlose Gestalt seines Padawan und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Er hatte Mühe klar zu denken. Mühe, sich noch länger zu kontrollieren. Die Macht in ihm schien an Stärke zu verlieren.

Der Jedi-Meister richtete sich auf und trat an das Fenster des Raumkreuzers auf dem sie sich befanden. Sie waren nur wenige Parsec von dem Ort entfernt, wo Padmés Diplomatenschiff zum letzten Mal registriert worden war. Er konnte nichts Anderes tun, als den Himmel nach dem Schiff abzusuchen, doch außer dem Sternenlicht und kleiner Planeten war dort nichts.

Obi-Wan spürte Wut gegen Kanzler Palpatine in sich aufsteigen. Hätte der Kanzler auf die Meister Yoda und Windu gehört, wäre Padmé nicht angegriffen worden. Zu seiner Wut mischte sich das dumpfe Gefühl, versagt zu haben. Obi-Wan machte sich Vorwürfe. Er hätte etwas dergleichen erahnen müssen. Der Angriff auf den diplomatischen Kreuzer, als er nach Naboo gereist war, Anakins plötzliches Verschwinden. Er hätte sich weigern müssen, den Jungen zu finden. Er hätte zu ihrem Schutz auf Naboo bleiben müssen. Doch er hatte die Gefahr nicht gespürt. Nicht so wie sonst. Sein fast untrügliches Gespür hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. So wie es ihn immer im Stich ließ, wenn es um Padmé oder Anakin ging.

Obi-Wan ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust und ließ diese erst schnell, dann immer langsamer werdend auf die Scheibe vor sich prallen. Seine Augen schlossen sich. 

Langsam ein- und ausatmen, befahl er sich selbst. Er musste sich beruhigen. 

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ließ er seine Stirn gegen das kühle Metall sinken. Er musste endlich schaffen, wieder klar denken zu können. 

Langsam öffnete er erneut die Augen und ließ seinen Blick zu Lin'A hinübergleiten. Seine Hand entspannte sich wieder. Langsam und kontinuierlich.

Müde stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging zu seiner Schülerin hinüber. Neben ihrem Bett zog er sich einen Hocker heran und setzte sich. Schweigend betrachtete er ihr Gesicht. Dieses hübsche ebenmäßige Gesicht mit den klugen Augen darin. Diesen warmen, klugen Augen, die ihn zu verstehen schienen. Doch ihre Augen waren geschlossen, konnten ihm nicht den Trost geben, den er glaubte zu brauchen. Sie waren geschlossen, weil man ihn betrogen hatte. Eiskalt betrogen.

Obi-Wan fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die ihm in die Augen schossen. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr geweint. Das letzte Mal hatte er Qui-Gon sterbend in seinen Armen gehalten.

Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan fragte sich, was sein Meister getan hätte. Welchen Rat hätte er ihm gegeben. Hätte er ihm gesagt, dass er auf dem richtigen Pfad sei oder hätte er ihn gewarnt, seine Schritte zu überdenken?

Der junge Jedi-Meister strich seiner hübschen Schülerin eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ein trauriger Ausdruck erschien auf seinem, dann verlor er sich erneut in Gedanken.

++++

"Ihr habt mich angefordert."

Der Mann an der Bar zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, drehte sich dann herum und lächelte. In seinen Augen war jedoch nur Kälte. Das Lachen war eine Maske. "Die Stimme eines Engels!"

Eine Hand schnellte unter der Tunika hervor, als sich die Hand des Mannes zu dicht an die Kapuze wagte und hielt diese fest.

Mit der anderen Hand schob die Gestalt ihre Kapuze zurück und katzenhafte Augen sahen ihr Gegenüber an. "Traue niemals einem Engel. Er könnte gefallen sein."

Die Hand um das Gelenk des Mannes löste sich und eine attraktive Frau schälte sich aus der Tunika. Ihr Körper war in ein Gewand aus Leder und metallenen Schnallen gekleidet. Ihr langer dunkler Mantel reichte bis zum Boden und schlug um die Lederstiefel, dessen silberne Schnallen im Schein des Lichts blitzten.

"Ihr sagtet, Ihr hättet einen Auftrag für mich!" Sie bestellte einen Drink und prüfte ihren Blaster.

"Ich habe gehört, Ihr seid eine der besten Kopfgeldjägerinnen der Galaxis. Aber wie gut seid Ihr wirklich?" Der Mann legte ein Säckchen voller Münzen vor ihr auf den Tisch und sah sie herausfordernd an.

"Wen soll ich aus dem Weg schaffen?" Ihr Blick barg Gefahr und er konnte das Lauern darin erkennen. Sie war wie eine Raubkatze auf dem Sprung.

"Wenn Ihr es schafft, Obi-Wan Kenobi zu töten, gehört Euch noch mehr als dieses." Er deutete auf den kleinen Beutel und sah sie forschend an.

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Einen Jedi-Meister?"

"Wenn Ihr Euch das nicht zutraut, werde ich jemand anderen finden." Er legte seine Hand auf das Säckchen, doch ihre Hand war schnell und umfasste seine mit eisernem Griff.

Ihre Augen trafen sich erneut und sie konnte Hass in seinem Blick glitzern sehen.

"Es gibt keinen Job, den Nisa Amari nicht erledigen könnte!", erwiderte sie und verstaute den Beutel an ihrer Gürtelschnalle. Die Augen ihres Gegenübers blitzten zufrieden auf. Genugtuung stand dort geschrieben.

Die Kopfgeldjägerin warf ihre braune Tunika wieder lose über und verließ erhobenen Hauptes die dunkle Kaschemme. Blicke von anderen Kopfgeldjägern und Söldnern streiften die gutaussehende Frau, ehe diese verschwand. 

++++

Obi-Wan verließ das Quartier von Lin'A und schloss die Tür von außen. Als er seinen Blick wieder hob, traf er auf jenen von Mace Windu. 

"Ihr seht müde aus, Obi-Wan." 

Der junge Jedi-Meister schloss kurz seine Augen und nickte dann kaum merklich. "Es … es war ein wenig viel in letzter Zeit."

Meister Windu lächelte matt und legte seine Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter des anderen Jedi. "Lasst uns ein Stück gehen."

Die beiden Jedi-Meister schlugen den Weg zum Garten im Tempel ein. Einem Ort von Ruhe und Besinnung.

"Habt Ihr herausfinden können, warum auf mich und meinen Padawan geschossen wurde?" Obi-Wans Tunika schlug um seine Beine.

"Darf hat für jemanden gearbeitet, der allem Anschein nach Lin'As Meister hat umbringen lassen. Es sieht so aus, als habe der Auftraggeber nicht nur gewollt, dass ihr Meister sterben sollte, sondern auch sie. Dass Ihr nun ihr neuer Meister seid, war wohl nicht bekannt und entsprechend hat der Kopfgeldjäger auch Euch versucht umzubringen." 

Mace steckte seine Hände in die Ärmel seiner Tunika und ging ohne einen Blick auf Obi-Wan weiter.

Dieser blieb stehen und zog die Stirn kraus. "Das macht alles keinen Sinn, Meister Windu. Sinn würde es nur dann ergeben, wenn ihr Meister und sie etwas wüssten, was von äußerster Wichtigkeit sein könnte. Doch dann hätte Lin'A es mir oder Euch doch schon anvertraut."

"Vielleicht weiß sie nicht von der Wichtigkeit dieser Information. Vielleicht weiß sie gar nicht, worum es geht. Aber der Auftraggeber glaubt, sie wüsste es."

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte klar zu denken. "Nein, das denke ich nicht. In ihr ist viel versteckt, verschüttet, aber ich hätte es gespürt. Wir haben irgendwie eine Bindung zueinander aufgebaut. Ich würde es wissen."

Mace Windu blieb nun doch stehen und sah den jungen Jedi-Meister an. "Meister Yoda hatte also Recht."

"Womit?" Obi-Wan sah ihn fragend an.

"Er prophezeite mir, dass Lin'A wie geschaffen für Euch sei. Er sprach von einer außergewöhnlichen Präsenz der Macht in ihr."

Der junge Jedi-Meister schloss mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen die Augen und rief sich in Erinnerung, wie er diese Macht zum ersten Mal wahrgenommen hatte.

"Ja, ich habe es gespürt. Sie ist in dieser Hinsicht Anakin ähnlich, doch lässt sie sich nicht vom rechten Weg abbringen."

"Weil Ihr sie auf dem richtigen Weg begleitet." Mace Windu nickte zustimmend.

Obi-Wan verdrängte das unbehagliche Gefühl, welches ihn bei dieser Aussage beschlich. Er war sich absolut nicht mehr sicher, ob er dem gerecht werde konnte, hatte er doch schon bei Anakin versagt.

Mace Windu schien für einen kurzen Augenblick etwas zu spüren, doch Obi-Wan gelang es, seine Gedanken schnell zu verdrängen, so dass der ältere Jedi es als eine unbedeutende Schwankung betrachtete und ein anderes Thema begann. 

++++

Sie standen in einer Reihe. Kopfgeldjäger aus allen Teilen der Galaxis. Kopfgeldjäger mit Erfahrung in ihrem Geschäft. Männer und Frauen, die bereit waren, für Geld alles zu riskieren. Sie standen in einer Reihe im Hangar des riesigen Raumkreuzers und warteten darauf Instruktionen zu erhalten.

Ein Mann in schwarzer Uniform und einem Blick, der das Fürchten lehren konnte, betrat den Hangar und positionierte sich vor den Kopfgeldjägern. Sie fürchteten seinen Blick jedoch nicht. Sie waren abgebrüht. Abgestumpft. Ihr Verdienst war der Tod. Ihre Gier nach Geld, war unersättlich.

Er sah sie sich alle sehr genau an. Schien sich jedes Gesicht einzuprägen, ehe er begann ihnen Namen zu nennen. Namen von denen, die seinesgleichen verachteten und schneller tot sehen wollten, als irgendwen anders. Die Namen von ihren ärgsten Feinden.  
Jeder der Kopfgeldjäger bekam einen Namen genannt. Und als er am Ende der Reihe war, blieb nur ein einziger Name übrig. 

Und als er ihn nannte, hallte er durch den Hangar und ließ Genugtuung auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.

"Tötet Meister Windu! Tötet die Jedi. Alle. Keiner soll überleben!"

To be continued...


End file.
